Orpheus Rulebook
Orpheus is the first and main book for the Orpheus game line. It contains the basic information on the Orpheus Group, the featured company, as well as character creation, the basic rules of gameplay, and a number of adversaries and scenarios that will come to play largely in the following books. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Life, Death and Beyond :What if death wasn't the end? What if you could die and return to your body, to live again? What if you could remain among the living long after your body crumbled to dust? What if science had rendered death a mere inconvenience? :The door between this world and the next has been thrown open. The souls of the deceased haven't passed, they're among us, and now the living walk among the dead. Mankind has learned to look into the void of the afterlife...but does it stare back? :If death is no longer an absolute, what is? :Some laws should never be broken. Chapters Prologue: Proof of Life The opening story details a seemingly easy projector mission that goes horribly wrong, thanks to the henchman of a rogue spirit. Introduction This chapter sets the pattern for all of the other Orpheus books by explaining the Orpheus universe and the idea behind the metaplot that will go through all six books. There is also a lexicon, safety rules and recommended movies for the reader to watch to help them feel the atmosphere of the book. It also offers short previews (via Radio Free Death) of things to come in the metaplot. Chapter One: World of the Dead By way of news clippings, snippets of training manuals and stockholder pamphlets, this chapter details the basic information on the world, the concept of projecting, how Orpheus Group operates, and what companies like Orpheus and its competitors stand for. Chapter Two: Shades, Laments and Horrible Things The chapter lists the types of Shades, Laments, and Horrors that exist in Orpheus, laying the groundwork down for character creation. Chapter Three: Character Creation This chapter takes you through the process of creating a character in Orpheus. Chapter Four: Working the System This chapter details the mechanics and systems in Orpheus, including combat, feats, the health system and what can affect it, and various other events that involve rolling dice on the table. Chapter Five: Storytelling the Dead Here, the purpose of Orpheus and what kinds of jobs the characters will encounter is explained, as well as outlining their friends and foes, especially the dark spirits known as Spectres. Appendix: Ghost Stories Set up as confidential client files, this is a set of outlines detailing potential Orpheus jobs that the storyteller can use a frame to build a campaign on. Notes Several questions on Orpheus errata were answered on the official White Wolf Orpheus Forum by Lucien Soulban, C.A. Suleiman, and Matt McFarland. Major errata included how damage for Wail is determined, a corrected character sheet due to a misprint involving Vitality, and clarification on how Dead Eyes works. It also includes interesting information on other bits and pieces of Orpheus, including a would-be fifth Lament! The information (considered official) has been collected and can be accessed in the rules section of Project Orpheus, the dedicated Orpheus section of The Wraith Project. Characters * John Carruthers - The Wisp signature character. * Ben Cotton - The Poltergeist signature character. * Kate Dennison - The Banshee signature character. * Craig Forest - The Hue signature character. * Annie Harper - The Spirit signature character...for now. * Tom Hayes - The Sleeper signature character...for now. * Chet Mason - The Skinrider signature character. * Hoyt Masterson - The Haunter signature character. * Zoe Vitt - The Skimmer signature character. * Bob Jackson - Orpheus Group founder and Project Flatline whipping boy. * Anne Del Greco - Co-founder and board member. * Jack Tilton - Current Orpheus Group CEO * George Oliver - Current Orpheus Group Chairman and former client. * Jane Kennedy - Current Orpheus Group board member and the client that changed a company. Terminology 1986 (WOD), 1994 (WOD), 1996 (WOD), JDG Cryogenics, Spectre (WTO), Terrel and Squib, NextWorld Category:2003 releases Category:Orpheus Books